


Silence Isn't Golden

by AkaKuro_Shipping_Empire, SapphyreLily



Series: I Have My Reasons [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: All parts of this series are oneshots, Drama & Romance, M/M, it doesn't work so well, kuroko tries to get akashi to talk, vow of silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaKuro_Shipping_Empire/pseuds/AkaKuro_Shipping_Empire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphyreLily/pseuds/SapphyreLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actions speak louder than words, but sometimes words are what Kuroko needs. After all, what good are actions when they can't be interpreted correctly, right? Oneshot. College AU.<br/>Written for AkaKuro Says event winner on FB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence Isn't Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

Firm knocking could be heard from the direction of the door, and Kuroko hurriedly called out, “Just a minute!”

He dashed about the room, picking up stray papers in his path and setting them on his table before frantically rummaging through a drawer for a decent pair of socks. He pulled the socks on, slipping and sliding his way to the door. He crashed into the door in his hurry, but ignored the pain in favour of snatching up his bag and shoes.

He yanked the door open to see Akashi standing outside, a look of worry on his face as he scrutinised the blunette. He turned the notepad he was holding towards Kuroko so he could read the words.

**Are you okay?**

Kuroko nodded as calmly as he could while pulling on his shoes. It didn’t hurt much, but he could feel the dull ache of the pain in his shoulder where he had hit the wood. _No matter. Physical pain doesn’t last very long._

The notebook slid into his field of vision, and underneath the previous sentence was a new one.

**Are you sure? That was sounded like quite a hard hit.**

Kuroko rolled his eyes as he stepped out and locked their dorm room. “I’m fine, Akashi-kun. Let’s hurry, we might miss breakfast.”

He grabbed the redhead’s free hand and tugged him along. They dashed out of the dormitory and made for the dining hall across the field, making it just minutes before the doors shut. Kuroko bent over as they reached the building, panting heavily with his hands on his knees.

As he tried to catch his breath, he could vaguely make out the sound of pencil on paper. A light touch to his back drew his attention, and he looked up into Akashi’s eyes.

The redhead extended one hand to him, while the other held up the notepad with the words: **Shall we?**

Kuroko smiled weakly as he took the proffered hand, following Akashi tiredly into the dining hall.

“Yo, Tetsu! Akashi!” A loud voice called to them, and Kuroko was immediately steered in the direction of the voice.

“Good morning, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun.”

Next to him, Akashi held up the notepad again, presumably with his own greeting. He wrote another sentence, holding it out to Kuroko this time.

**What do you want to eat? I’ll get it for you.**

“A plain muffin and some tea, please, Akashi-kun.”

The redhead nodded and set off in search of the food. Kuroko sat down with a heavy sigh, not bothering to cover up his frustration.

“Kashicch’s il ot eakig?” Kise mumbled.

"Please don’t talk with your mouth full, Kise-kun. No one can understand you.”

Kise swallowed hurriedly, then said, “Sorry Kurokocchi. Akashicchi's still not speaking?”

"No."

"Any new ideas why?"

“None. It’s so frustrating. You’d think he’d drop the act around his boyfriend but _no_ , he still pulls out the notebook.” Kuroko could hear the unfamiliar notes of resentment in his voice, but he just couldn’t bring himself to care. He was so vexed that he did not notice that he was acting very out of character with his rant.

Aomine and Kise shared a troubled look.

“Well, Tetsu, you’ll find a way. I’m surprised you put up with it for this long. It’s been what, four months?” Aomine leaned back in his chair, casually keeping a lookout for the redhead in question.

“Almost six.” Kuroko smiled bitterly. “I do have a few ideas for forcing him to speak, but I wonder if they will work at all…”

“Don’t worry, Kurokocchi! You know Akashicchi best, after all! If anyone can con him into speaking, it’s you.” Kise plastered a false smile on his face, hoping that his worry for the blunette wasn’t leaking into his voice. Goodness knew the boy had enough to worry about.

“Thanks, Kise-kun.” Kuroko tried to ignore Kise’s choice of words, but ultimately, the blond was right.

_The only way we can get him to speak would be to spring a surprise on him – to trick him into saying something._

“Oi, Kise, did you finish last night’s homework?” The abrupt change in topic was their signal that Akashi was making his way back.

By now, it was second nature to them to keep an eye out for and change the topic whenever Akashi was returning. Kuroko felt guilty that they were ‘gossiping’ behind the redhead’s back, but he didn’t have many people to turn to for help on this ‘problem’.

Of their small circle of friends, only Aomine and Kise were willing to help him brainstorm ideas to get Akashi to start talking again on a regular basis. Everyone else had varying degrees of excuses, some of which hardly counted as valid reasons (in his book).

Midorima, as expected, refused to question Akashi's motives, and would have nothing to do with their mission. The same couldn't be said of his partner. Takao secretly supported their cause, and was very happy to help as long as Midorima didn't drag him away.

Murasakibara acted as if he was too lazy to do anything, but they suspected that Akashi had bought his silence with a lifetime of snacks. That said, if the giant didn’t want to help, they couldn’t ask Himuro either.

Both Momoi and Kagami studied at different universities far from their own, so they were out of the question. Kuroko didn't even want to let them know of his predicament, for they would surely worry themselves to death over it.

_Better not to tell them and disturb their peace of mind. It's my problem to deal with._

Strangely, their greatest enemy in the struggle to force the redhead to use his voice wasn't really the lack of manpower or ideas.

It was time.

It had been almost six months since Akashi had asked Kuroko to be in a relationship with him. Almost six months since the redhead stopped talking.

One had to wonder if there was a link between the two incidents.

That aside, they had tried many tactics to get the redhead to spill his reasons for remaining silent. Blackmail, open threats, hushed promises. Cursing, begging and wheedling.

Nothing worked.

For all their best efforts, the redhead had remained mute (and had punished them for their insolence).

Kuroko had not given up, although he was close to it. They continued their morning discussions and updates, hoping that the redhead would not see through their fake camaraderie.

After all, none of them could forget how they had neglected to change the topic in time on a few occasions in the first weeks that Akashi had stopped speaking.

The lack of a voice did not make the redhead any less intimidating. In fact, his enraged aura seemed to be twice as large without the accompaniment of vocals.

Thus, another reason for restoring Akashi's voice was born.

“That’s a lousy excuse, Tetsu,”Aomine had protested when the cerulean-haired boy brought it up.

“Would you prefer a scary, or scarier Akashicchi?” Kise pointed out. The taller boy didn’t have a comeback for that.

As such, their unusual situation had led them to develop some very useful espionage skills in the months after Akashi ceased verbal communication. Hopefully, they would never have to use them for anything other than to avoid Akashi's wrath. (Which was actually a pretty good reason to develop them in the first place.)

A tray of food was set down in front of Kuroko as Aomine and Kise kept up their false argument, and he looked up with a small smile. “Thank you, Akashi-kun.”

Akashi shook his head slightly, a smile of his own appearing briefly.

**It’s no problem, Tetsuya.**

The words were not said aloud, nor were they written down. These actions had become so routine that they did not need the notebook for a simple exchange of thanks anymore.

Akashi sat down, his gaze briefly flickering over the bickering couple across them. A tiny frown marred his features. Before he could pull out the notepad again, Kuroko had already spoken in his stead.

“Akashi-kun says that you two are making a scene and should lower your voices.”

The blond and the blunette froze, turning to stare at Kuroko. The cerulean-haired boy retained his impassive look. It was not as if he had not done it before, but every time it happened, they still looked at him as if he were some new, unidentified lifeform.

_This act is going a bit too far. I'll have to tell them to tone it down._

The sound of scribbling could be heard, and they all turned towards Akashi.

**I was not about to phrase it in so polite a manner, but that will suffice. Thank you, Tetsuya.**

Kuroko dipped his head as he finished reading. “You’re welcome, Akashi-kun.”

“Geez, Tetsu. You thinking like Akashi isn’t a good thing. One of him is enough.” Aomine complained.

The menacing sound of snipping started up next to Kuroko, and he didn’t have to look at Akashi to reply Aomine.

“Akashi-kun asks if you have any last words before he attempts to kill you.”

“Ye- Actually, no.” The navy-haired boy said with a smug smile. “If he kills me now, I won’t have to take that test I didn’t study for.”

The sound of the snipping scissors stopped abruptly, and Kuroko looked over at Akashi. The redhead was carefully putting away the scissors with a blank look on his face.

“Akashi-kun thinks that he’ll let you live to suffer the long-term consequences of not studying. That would be more torturous than him killing you. After all, that test carries about half the percentage of your entire grade, doesn't it, Aomine-kun?” Kuroko translated as he bit into a muffin.

The blunt edge of the notebook prodded his arm and he glanced down at the message, ignoring Aomine’s disappointed whines and Kise's laughter.

**Shall we take our leave first? These two are getting on my nerves.**

“We just got here, Akashi-kun. At least let me finish breakfast.” Akashi frowned, but nodded.

The rest of breakfast was spent in more or less the same way, with Kuroko translating for Akashi amidst Kise and Aomine’s bickering.

It was ironic, Kuroko thought, as they walked to class. He normally did not engage in conversation with others, but ever since Akashi had stopped speaking, he had to speak for both of them. Even in class, when the lecturers called on Akashi, Kuroko had to answer in his stead. (The redhead provided the answers to the questions on a piece of paper.) He didn't know how Akashi managed in classes that they did not take together, though he had a few ideas.

_Some overly helpful girl would probably offer to help him. He’s still so popular, even though people know we’re dating._

On the other hand, Akashi’s lack of speech had made the two closer than ever. They usually ‘spoke’ to each other with the aid of written words, but in situations that the redhead couldn’t write fast enough, Kuroko was reduced to reading his body language for cues. (This meant he had an excuse to spend long periods of time staring at Akashi’s body. It was a good thing that the redhead couldn’t actually _read_ minds.)

The blunette knew that body language played a large part in how people communicated with each other – after all, he had to manipulate that very fact when he was using misdirection. However, he had not fully realised before then that every tiny action had its own repertoire of words.

In a way, the torturous past six months spent in Akashi’s wordless company had made him even more attuned to and aware of small gestures and subtle shifts.

From the slightest tightening of the muscles around his mouth to the direction his body was tilted during their ‘conversations’, Kuroko observed and took note of all of it. Without the aid of speech, he was very much reduced to discerning how Akashi felt based on his actions alone (especially when they didn’t have writing tools on their persons).

It was not easy at first – after all, Akashi was used to carefully composing a perfect mask. Yet, somehow, Kuroko managed to see through it.

By the end of the first week of silence, he had succeeded in reading the most basic of gestures. By the end of the first month, he could translate whole sentences, albeit with a little difficulty. Now, at close to six months, he could almost read Akashi’s mind, just by glancing at his face.

He was loath to admit it, but Kuroko knew that they wouldn't have developed such a high level of understanding had the circumstances been different. (Not that he disapproved of a situation where he could still hear Akashi's voice.)

Regardless, that understanding had its limits, and he simply could not perceive why the redhead did things a certain way.

Like, for example, how he was still unable to persuade Akashi to say a single word. Or for that matter, stop using the primal mode of communication they had established at the very beginning.

The redhead insisted on utilising the notepad at all times despite being able to communicate quite well without it, and adamantly refused to tell him the reason for his self-imposed silence. Self-imposed because ‘ **I assure you that my vocal cords are in perfect condition, Tetsuya** ’.

 _Why, then?_ He had asked. _Why won’t you speak to me?_

Akashi had looked at him sadly, as if he was hurt by Kuroko’s words.

**I am not speaking to anyone else either. It is a personal decision, one I hope you will respect.**

_I understand, but for how long? Please, Akashi-kun, I want to hear your voice._ Kuroko pleaded, cajoled, even let a few tears leak out once or twice, but Akashi had stood firm in his resolve.

**Take it as training. Besides, you already have all of me. Begrudge me this one insignificant thing.**

_I don't think Akashi-kun understands._ Kuroko thought sullenly. _His voice is one of the best parts of him. It is hardly insignificant._

_Then again, every single part of him is perfect. Why then, does missing one piece make a difference? He's no less perfect without his voice._

As they reached the classroom and began taking out materials for the lecture, his mind flashed back to what he had told Aomine and Kise at breakfast.

_We've had no successes so far, but there may be a few yet untried ways that I might get him to speak..._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

They were in the chemistry lab, and all around them, their classmates were focused on their own projects. Akashi was at one end of the bench pouring the chemicals, and Kuroko was at the other end preparing the spirit lamp for the next step.

After the lamp had been lighted, Kuroko looked about for the wooden tongs. They were behind the lamp, and he reached for it over the flame in a clear breach of the safety rules.

As he pulled his hand back, he noticed it felt slightly warm, and saw a curious sight – an orange flame dancing on the palm of his glove.

“Ah-“

Kuroko dropped the tongs and tried to rip the glove off, belatedly realising that it had caught fire. The latex glove was already blackening and shrivelling up, and the heat was becoming unbearable.

**!!!**

He thought he heard a shout as a pair of rubber-clad hands grabbed his own, hurriedly blowing out the flames and stripping the remainder of the glove off. The blackened glove was tossed neatly into the bin and Kuroko was ushered towards the sink, where Akashi stuck his hand under running water.

Kuroko sighed in relief as the cool water soothed his burnt hand. Akashi tapped his arm to catch his attention, gesturing to the front of the room where the lecturer was standing. His eyes reflected concern, and Kuroko nodded his assent. Instead of leaving right away, Akashi gave him a mild glare, glancing at his hand in the sink.

“I’ll be fine, Akashi-kun." Kuroko sighed. "I’ll keep it under running water until you get back. I took the first aid course too.”

Akashi nodded briefly, casting him one last apprehensive look as he set off. Kuroko luxuriated in the feeling of the water, although his hand no longer felt much relief after the initial shock had worn off. He watched the students around him carry on with their assignments as if nothing had happened, although a few did look up as Akashi walked past them.

His eyes opened wide as realisation sank in.

_No-one realised that my glove caught fire except Akashi-kun. That means…_

_Akashi-kun didn’t cry out at all._

Kuroko felt rather miffed. He _thought_ he had heard Akashi cry out in alarm as he noticed that Kuroko’s hand was on fire. Evidently, it was just a figment of his imagination. _Am I so attuned to Akashi-kun that I no longer need to hear his voice to feel his panic?_

It was rather a disappointing outcome, even if it was mostly an accident that his glove had caught fire at all.

_Damn it. I had thought that he would be more startled and call out to me. His resolve is strong, as expected._

The lecturer and Akashi were coming towards their bench, and Kuroko had to remind himself to show a little guilt and remorse.

_Plan Lab Fire failed. Time for the next plan._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kuroko panted heavily as he tried to keep Akashi’s back in his sight. It was the weekend, and he was following Akashi on his routine jog through campus grounds. Normally, Kuroko would fall back and start walking after they had completed about one-third of the course.

Today, he had managed to push himself to keep up with the redhead, and they were reaching the landmark that marked the half-way point. Kuroko could see black spots appearing in his vision and could feel his head spinning, but he soldiered on. Every step he took jarred his bones, and every time he lifted his foot, it felt like a cement block was attached to it. He had long given up on breathing only through his nose, and every time the cool air rushed into his lungs, it made his throat a little more dry.

_I have to do this. Keep going, keep going._

This was one of the plans he had told Aomine and Kise about earlier that week. So far, the rest of the plans had failed miserably, and their only outcome was Kuroko sustaining injuries.

He had stretched for a book on a shelf too high up for him to reach without a ladder, causing a shower of hard covers and papers to rain down on him.

He had slipped in the toilet and hit his hip against the cabinet under the sink.

He had forgotten to use mittens to remove a tray from the small oven, burning his hands.

All of the plans were meant to look like accidents - although he suspected that Akashi was getting suspicious, even as he lovingly treated his wounds. After all, Kuroko was usually incredibly careful. To sustain this many injuries within the span of one week was either due to inconceivable bad luck, someone sabotaging him, or meticulously planned self-harm.

He hoped Akashi wouldn’t consider that he had actually planned all of his week-long accidents.

The spot of red in his vision was drifting further and further away. He struggled to keep his mind in the present, strained to keep putting one foot on front of the other.

_No, wait- Akashi-kun-_

He tripped, falling to his knees and skidding several metres on the rough trail. He could feel the burn on his hands and knees where his skin had been scraped off.

Kuroko tried to stand without placing his hands on the ground but lost his balance and fell forward instead. Most of his weight was caught on his hands and forearms as his elbows buckled, forcing the air from his lungs. He rolled onto his side, his hands throbbing where the splinters pierced them. He dry heaved as his mouth tried to work up some moisture, his lungs constricting as they tried to simultaneously expel and inhale air.

**!!!**

There it was again, that faint call of panic and alarm. Kuroko could barely keep his eyes open, and his lungs burned with the lack of oxygen. Lithe hands grabbed his shoulders and shook him, and he thought he heard someone calling his name. He tried to speak in answer, but his voice was barely a whisper.

“A…ka…shi…ku…n…”

He could feel himself being lifted up, and a hand lightly slapped his face to force his eyes open. Weary blue eyes met panicked red, conveying a message that he had no energy to respond to. He moved his mouth weakly, but no sound came out.

Akashi’s bright red hair left his field of vision, and he wanted to call out, to tell him not to leave, but he was so _tired_.

He felt strong hands hoist him into the air, the feeling of weightlessness that came with being carried. His body was jostled around, and he could feel each step taken as the redhead’s feet pounded the ground. Kuroko could feel that Akashi was trying to keep him as still as possible, while the slight tightening of hands on his limp form told him: **Hang in there, Tetsuya. Hold on.**

He tried. He tried so hard to hold on to the physical realm.

He felt the searing pain of his injuries and how they stung as the wind whipped past them. Embraced the heat radiating off Akashi’s body. Sensed the vice-like grip of the hands supporting him. Suffered as every step Akashi took sent waves of aftershocks to his brain, causing his pulsing headache to morph into splitting white-hot pain.

He tried. He really did. But the sharp knives of pain were the last straw.

He lost his grip on the ledge that kept him tethered to reality, falling into the abyss of unconsciousness.

When he came to, he could feel something cool resting on his forehead, and there was a light breeze touching his skin. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking lazily to clear the fog in his head. There was a pulsating sort of pain in the back of his mind, and the blanket of sleep hovered at the edge of his vision, ready to sweep him back into the dimension of dreams.

A familiar face with sharp grey eyes popped into his vision and disappeared just as quickly. The next moment, a loud voice nearly split his head open with its loud call of “Shin-chan! Akashi! He’s awake!”

Thundering footsteps were heard, and his hand was snatched up between two larger ones. Akashi’s worried face entered his vision, with Midorima’s green hair in the periphery. Kuroko opened his mouth to speak, but as soon as the air slid past his throat, he started coughing instead.

An arm wrapped around his shoulders and eased him into a sitting position, the cloth on his forehead falling into his lap. A glass of water was pressed to his lips, the cool liquid invading his mouth. He vaguely noticed that the arm felt very warm, but his attention was fixated on the water.

He took small sips, little trickles that barely soothed his irritated throat. Kuroko longed to grab the glass and chug its contents, but he knew from past experience that it would probably only cause him to vomit.

He raised a hand to lower the glass, licking his lips before asking in a hoarse whisper, “What happened?”

“You pushed yourself too hard and fainted, most probably from heatstroke. Akashi brought you to us as our dormitory was closer.” Midorima pushed up his glasses. “We have already treated your abrasions. How do you feel?"

“Terrible.” Kuroko whispered, leaning against Akashi. “I’m so tired, and my head feels too light.”

“Let him lie down, Akashi. Takao, go prepare a cup of sweet tea.”

He was slowly lowered back down, and a fresh cloth was put on his forehead. The sounds of pencil on paper came from next to him, and he suddenly recalled why he had gotten a heatstroke in the first place.

Akashi tapped his arm, and he looked sideways at the redhead. He read the anger in the tightening around his mouth, and the immense worry in his red eyes before turning to the words on the piece of paper.

**Why didn’t you ask me to stop?**

“I thought I could keep up.” Kuroko mumbled. “I forgot how bad my stamina is.”

Akashi rolled his eyes and pressed a quick kiss to his mouth. When he pulled back, most of the creases around his eyes had smoothed out into his usual mask. Kuroko didn’t need the notepad to understand what he was trying to say.

**Idiot. I’m glad you’re okay.**

Midorima and Takao came back with the tea, and Akashi helped Kuroko sit. He noticed again that Akashi felt very warm, and a little sticky where their skin met.

_Hold on…_

“Where is my shirt?” Kuroko mumbled in confusion.

“We had to take it off because you were burning up. If you feel that your temperature has decreased, you may replace it.” Midorima managed to say it in a careless tone, but his face was turned elsewhere.

“Ah. Can I have it back, please?”

Akashi caught his eye, a slight furrow in his brow. **Are you sure?**

“Yes, Akashi-kun.” The redhead nodded and took the shirt held out to him, tugging it over Kuroko’s head.

“Can you hold the cup by yourself, Kuroko?”

The blunette nodded and accepted the cup from Takao, breathing in the sweet aroma. He rested his elbows on his knees as support, just in case he dropped it. Meanwhile, Midorima shooed Akashi out of the room, telling him to go back to their dorm room to fetch extra clothes. Kuroko kept an ear on their one-sided conversation, not noticing Takao drop on the bed next to him.

“Akashi, stop being stubborn. At least go and get a fresh change of clothes. You and Kuroko can stay the night. I want to keep an eye on him, watch for changes in his condition.”

A few moments of silence.

“You will be in better form after you take a shower. Go. Our bathroom is open to you, but I highly doubt you want to borrow either of our clothes. They are way too big for either of you.”

More silence as Akashi protested.

“I know you do not care, but the weather is not suitable to be wearing oversized garments. You’ll catch a cold, and there are exams next week.”

A loud sigh from Midorima. “Shut up and _go_ , Akashi. He will be resting. We can video him the whole time you are gone if it makes you feel better.”

_That sounds rather extreme._

There was the sound of a door opening and closing, and Takao interrupted his thoughts.

“I hope we don’t actually have to video you. That’s creepy.”

“Ah, you were listening as well.”

_Was I so focused on their conversation that I did not notice Takao-kun join me?_

Takao shrugged. “There’s only one voice we can listen out for anyway. As far as I know, Akashi hasn’t spoken since he asked you out.”

_That’s right. Wai-_

“Takao-kun,” Kuroko forced his voice to be as nonchalant as possible. “Akashi-kun didn’t say a single thing when he brought me here?”

“Not out loud, he didn’t. Shin-chan took one look at you and started treatment immediately. He left that paper for Akashi to explain.”

“I see.” Kuroko took a sip of the hot drink, the sugary taste gradually settling his light-headedness. He thought he had heard Akashi calling to him, but it was probably the same as that time in the chemistry lab.

_He didn’t speak, but I felt his alarm._

He felt disappointed that yet another of his plans had been foiled, but the consequences had been more severe this time around.

_It was unintentional, but it seems I have affected more people with my foolish behaviour. I have to tone it down._

_But if something of this scale did not shock him into speaking, how am I supposed to do it?_

“Yo, Kuroko.” Takao spoke in a conspiratorial whisper, jolting him out of his pondering. “I think all of us know that you know your limits. Why did you push yourself?”

Kuroko was silent for a few moments. “Don’t tell Akashi-kun, but this was Plan Faint While Exercising.”

Takao looked amused. “I don’t suppose you planned to get heatstroke while carrying it out?”

The cerulean-haired boy shook his head. “I really did push myself too hard. I meant to ‘accidentally’ faint a bit earlier, but Akashi-kun was getting too far away. I ran to catch up, tripped, and you know the rest.”

“Huh. What was the point of the plan anyway?”

“To shock Akashi-kun into speaking.” Kuroko didn’t think it was necessary to hide the truth. Takao was one of the few who didn’t approve of Akashi’s silence. “I don’t think he realises how irritating it is that he doesn’t speak to us anymore.”

“Hmm, maybe so. He is scarier without a voice, isn’t he?” Takao grinned. “Say, were there any other plans?”

“Well, Plan Lab Fire failed-“

“Lab fire?” Kuroko didn’t know if Takao looked more surprised or shocked. “Shin-chan, Kuroko’s braver than you!”

“Do not speak nonsense, Takao. Starting a lab fire is nothing to be proud of. How did you manage to pull it off? Not that I’m curious, of course.” Midorima entered the room calmly, as if he hadn’t just been eavesdropping outside.

“I reached for a pair of tongs over the lighted spirit lamp.” Kuroko deadpanned. “It was slightly accidental, as nothing had happened when I did it previously. Perhaps my hand was a little closer to the flame than I thought.”

“That is unexpectedly foolish of you. Were the results worth the consequences?”

“Aww, Shin-chan cares-“

“Shut up, Takao.”

“Unfortunately not.” Their attention was directed back to Kuroko as he spoke.

“There were some other plans that were executed this week. They all failed, and caused no small amount of pain and injury. I do have some more plans in mind, but the outcome for all of them is the same. I should probably give up before I injure myself further.” He smiled bitterly.

Takao patted Kuroko on the back briefly. “When there’s a will, there’s a way. Isn’t that right, Shin-chan?”

“You should take what Fate determines for you instead of blindly pushing through with your own convictions.”

“What Shin-chan means, is that if you do your best, it will all work out in the end.”

“I said no such thing.” Midorima adjusted his glasses. “We should not interfere in other peoples’ business. It is Akashi’s choice to remain silent, and we have to respect his wishes.”

Takao pouted at the greenhead. “You’re so unhelpful. Oh, I have an idea.”

A smirk crawled onto the ravenhead’s face, and though Kuroko was a little apprehensive, he dared to ask, “What?”

“Kuroko, no, you _do not_ want to hear his ideas-“

“Live a little, Shin-chan. It’s not that bad.” Takao hooked an arm around Kuroko’s shoulders, bending to whisper in his ear.

“Here’s what you’ll do…”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kuroko was dozing lightly when Akashi returned, and he took a moment to admire the blunette’s sleeping face before gently shaking him awake.

“Hmm? What?” He blinked blearily at Akashi for a few seconds before the film of sleep cleared. “Hello, Akashi-kun.”

Akashi smiled in response, then scribbled on the paper still by the bedside.

**How are you feeling?**

“Better than before.” Kuroko yawned. “Why did Akashi-kun not shower?”

Akashi looked down at himself. He carried a bag of their items in one hand, but his clothes still covered in sweat and mud. The paper read: **I couldn’t leave you alone.**

“I wasn’t alone, Akashi-kun. Don’t worry so much.” Kuroko smiled at him, and the redhead leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Yo, guys,” Takao stuck his head into the room. “Sorry to interrupt your reunion, but Shin-chan wants to go restock the first aid kit, and we can get dinner on the way back. What do you guys want?”

Akashi turned to Kuroko, raising his eyebrows. Kuroko shrugged lightly before replying.

“Just get us whatever the two of you are having, please. Thank you for putting up with us, Takao-kun, Midorima-kun.”

A loud ‘Hmph!’ was heard from just beyond the door, and Takao glanced at his partner before turning to grin at them.

“It’s no problem, no matter what Shin-chan says. He actually likes your company.”

“Takao, do not put words in my mouth-“

“Anyway, we’ll be going now.” Takao’s voice got softer as he pushed Midorima towards the front door. “Take a shower! No offense, but you guys stink!”

The door slammed shut behind them, and Akashi raised an eyebrow at Kuroko. The cerulean-haired boy shrugged.

“Takao-kun means no harm, and I am inclined to agree with his last statement.” Kuroko extended a hand towards the redhead.

“Please help me up, Akashi-kun. I would like to take a shower, but I’m afraid my legs are still rather weak.”

Akashi pulled him up, then scribbled another sentence on the piece of paper. Kuroko bent forward to read what it said.

**Do you think you can shower on your own?**

Kuroko shook his head lightly. “No. Would Akashi-kun would be so kind as to help me?”

The redhead’s eyes softened and he nodded, steering them towards the bathroom. He reached across Kuroko to switch on the light, and the blunette took a deep whiff, but stopped himself before he could wrinkle his nose.

_Takao-kun has a point. We’re filthy._

Those thoughts fled his mind as he soon as he saw the interior of the bathroom.

"Oh." Kuroko breathed. They had a bathtub instead of a shower.

_Well, that certainly makes the plan easier._

Out loud, he said, "A bathtub is better, don't you think, Akashi-kun? I won't have to stand."

Akashi hummed his agreement and supported Kuroko to sit on the edge of the tub before turning to fill it up with water. Kuroko began stripping the clothes off himself, and almost toppled into the half-filled tub. A hand caught him just in time, and he shot Akashi a grateful smile.

_It's now or never._

"Akashi-kun, why don't you take a bath with me?"

The redhead looked at him in surprise. He slowly raised an eyebrow, and Kuroko smiled demurely.

"All in the name of saving water, Akashi-kun. Besides, it will be faster than if you waited for me to finish bathing."

Akashi stared at him for a little longer, as if trying to read his true intentions. Shrugging a little on what looked like resignation, he pulled his dirty garments off haltingly, where they then joined Kuroko's clothes on the floor.

Kuroko stared unabashedly, his mouth popping open. It was not the first time he had seen Akashi naked, nor the first time they had showered together. It was, however, the first time the redhead had decided to make a show of his undressing, pulling the fabric off slowly and sensually.

Or maybe it was his imagination working overtime.

_I need to get my head in the game, or the plan isn't going to work._

They lowered themselves into the warm water after peeling off Kuroko’s bandages, and he sighed contentedly as Akashi began to wash his back. When the redhead had finished, he tapped Kuroko's shoulder, and the blunette shook himself into alertness.

"Sorry, Akashi-kun." He yawned as they traded places. "You're really good with your hands."

The redhead turned slightly to raise an eyebrow at him, and Kuroko blushed as he realised the hidden meaning in his words. "I'm trying to wash your hair, Akashi-kun, please face forward."

The redhead reluctantly turned, but Kuroko could feel him smirking. He squirted some shampoo into his hair, dragging his fingernails across Akashi's scalp with a little more force than strictly necessary and was rewarded with a wince.

"My apologies, Akashi-kun." Kuroko purred, dragging his hands down to rub the redhead's shoulders. Akashi flipped some water backwards, leaving Kuroko spluttering.

"Akashi-kun, really. I'm trying my best back here."

The redhead's shoulders tensed briefly under his hands, his skepticism showing. Kuroko wordlessly lathered more soap onto Akashi's back, rubbing small circles into his skin until his misgivings gave way and he began to relax.

The redhead started leaning against him, and Kuroko moved his hands to the front of his torso. The grazes on his palms were beginning to act up from all the activity, but he tucked the pain into a corner of his mind.

_Some skin was scraped away, but it's not so bad. As long as I keep my hands moving, there won't be any pain._

His hands ran over Akashi's smooth skin, worshipping the defined muscles. His fingers ran over every ridge and bump, mapping out the sleek terrain. They travelled lower and lower, massaging slightly until-

Akashi jerked upwards, a shocked gasp leaving his lips. He was suddenly wide awake, and his skin felt so sensitive.

One of Kuroko's arms was strapped firmly across his chest, preventing him from moving. The other hand was cupping his balls, squeezing and rolling them back and forth in a manner that had him intoxicated.

As Akashi stayed stock-still from shock, Kuroko continued to move his hand, letting it drift upward to stroke his member, feeling the flesh slowly but surely harden under his touch. His fingers trailed from the base to the tip, circling his head before dipping a thumb to brush over his slit.

His fingers moved in deft, sure strokes up and down his length. The pressure was neither light enough to be teasing nor strong enough to provide relief. Tiny ripples of pleasure rolled over his skin, a premonition that even more was to come.

Akashi let his head loll on Kuroko's shoulder as he felt desire begin to pool in his stomach. All he wanted to do was relax into the blunette’s hold and let him continue his ministrations, but he was still aware of their surroundings and his companion's condition. He turned his head and let his nose skim along Kuroko’s neck before nipping sharply at the milky skin.

**What are you doing?**

"It's alright, Akashi-kun. Takao-kun and Midorima-kun will be out for a while." Kuroko murmured, twisting to meet Akashi's lips. His hand continued mapping out the smooth skin of the redhead’s cock. “Indulge me?”

Surprisingly, Akashi turned away and tried to pry Kuroko's arms off him. The blunette allowed his arms to slacken, and Akashi twisted around to face him, his expression serious.

**(We shouldn't be doing this.)**

**We can't do this in someone else's dorm room.**

Kuroko masked his hurt at being rejected with a pouty look. "Since when did you care about such things?"

Akashi levelled a glare at him, picking up one of his hands and shaking it slightly.

**(You are injured. That's what I care about.)**

**Since when were you so impolite to our hosts?**

“Since when did you ever reject me?”

Kuroko huffed and turned around, dunking his head in the water to scrub off the soap, but more to hide the sudden burning in his eyes. He knew he was being short-tempered and petty, but his patience had been stretched thin over the last six months, and he was already at his breaking point.

While touching Akashi he had been getting hard as well, but the unexpected rejection made his libido crash and burn.

It was just another thing to add to his growing list of frustrations.

A hand grabbed his shoulder when he resurfaced, and Akashi leaned over him, his expression confused and questioning.

**(I think you have misunderstood me.)**

**Don't ignore me, Tetsuya. Why are you doing this?**

"None of your business, Akashi-kun." He muttered darkly, his voice lower and more gravelly than usual. He pulled away and continued scrubbing viciously at every inch of his skin, pushing the redhead away whenever he tried to touch him.

Akashi grabbed Kuroko’s shoulders firmly, wrenching him back and trapping him in the cage of his arms. The blunette was pressed flush against the redhead's chest, and he could feel his half-hard shaft poking into his back. That made his mood sink even lower.

Kuroko struggled to pull away, thrashing recklessly in the water and causing some of it to slop over the side of the tub. Akashi's grip on him tightened, and he leaned forward to nudge Kuroko's ear with his nose. The gesture was so tender in comparison with the vice-like grip that held him in place that Kuroko could feel the tears welling up in his eyes again. The ache in his heart blossomed outwards to infect the rest of his chest.

Tamping down on the hurt, the blunette let his hands come to a rest on Akashi's knees, sliding down his thigh ever-so-slightly to a spot just above his kneecap. He dug his fingers into the flesh on either side of his knees, forcing Akashi to release him with a grunt.

Kuroko hopped out of the tub and scrambled to grab a towel, wrapping it haphazardly around his waist as he dashed for the door. Before he could turn the knob, however, he found himself pressed up against the wood, a knee on the small of his back.

The hands on his shoulders pressed slightly on his pressure points, and he unintentionally let out a whimper. With only one side of his face pressed into the door, he could see Akashi glaring at him, but he resisted the urge to look up. The redhead let out a growl and tilted Kuroko's head upwards.

When the blunette still refused to meet his eyes, he leaned in and took his lower lip in his mouth, giving it a sharp nip.

Kuroko's eyes snapped to his at last, the sudden onset of pain reflecting in his eyes. Underneath that pain was something else, another emotion that he couldn’t identify before Kuroko furrowed his brow and averted his gaze.

Akashi nudged Kuroko's head softly with his own.

**Tetsuya, tell me what's wrong.**

The blunette remained motionless, refusing to reply. Akashi shook his shoulder a little more insistently, but he still spurned his attentions, refused to have anything to do with him.

Akashi exhaled heavily through his nose. He released his hold on the blunette, but instead of letting him walk away, Kuroko found himself dragged and dunked back into the soapy water.

The shock of being dunked made him splutter in indignation, but Akashi didn't reply. He joined Kuroko in the water, picking up the washcloth and scrubbing himself down.

He focused solely on the rough texture of the washcloth, steering his thoughts far, far away from any suggestive ideas. He wanted nothing more than to give in and ravish the male next to him, but for proprietary’s sake, he had to control himself.

It took the full duration of thoroughly washing himself before his half-formed erection died down. Next to him, the blunette’s lack of movement wasn’t surprising. He had not moved since being unceremoniously tipped back into the tub, and was probably still angry and upset. The redhead couldn’t blame him. He would have been put out if he misunderstood the situation as well.

Nevertheless, Akashi pulled the stubborn boy towards him and began rubbing him down with the cloth as well. He skirted around the wounds on his hands and knees and skimmed lightly over the fading collection of bruises that Kuroko had sustained that week, his movements careful and deliberate.

This time, Kuroko did not attempt to do anything, but he did not acknowledge Akashi either. He merely allowed himself to be handled like a rag doll, and neither complained nor protested as the redhead bathed him.

After they had dressed, he followed Akashi obediently out of the bathroom, headed straight for the small couch and promptly curled up into a ball.

Akashi sighed at the sight and went to clean up the mess they had left in the bathroom. When he returned, Kuroko still had not moved.

The redhead sank down next to him, and though he should have felt the movement, Kuroko did not stir. Akashi tapped his shoulder, but there was no response. He tried ruffling Kuroko's damp hair, but unlike all other times, the blunette did not push him away.

Akashi frowned. There was definitely something wrong with this picture. He never had Kuroko ignore him so blatantly before - he knew the reason went beyond refusing to have sex in a 'public' area, or the miscommunication.

He bent down to peer more closely at the blunette's face, but as if Kuroko knew what he was up to, he rolled onto his other side, tucking his face into his knees. Akashi tugged the smaller body closer to him, wrapping himself around Kuroko and putting his chin on his shoulder.

**Tetsuya. Tell me what's wrong.**

Kuroko could feel the concern and indignation rolling off Akashi, but he chose to ignore the words and actions.

_Stupid boyfriend. Would it hurt so much to try and see how I feel about it?_

Kuroko could feel the emotions rising up in his chest again, and he shoved them down, ignoring the pang of hurt. He breathed in and out slowly, trying to suppress and restrain the irritating hormonal fluctuations known as emotions. The tears still burned behind his eyelids, desperate to fall, but he refused to let them.

_I shouldn't cry over someone who makes me so mad all the time._

As if he could feel the tension coiling in his body, Akashi wrapped his arms around Kuroko's waist, a looser hold than during their fight in the tub. It was Kuroko's favourite way of being hugged - not that the redhead needed to know.

Despite his resolve to stay angry at Akashi for being so dense, Kuroko could feel his body relaxing against his will, melting into the redhead's hold. He could feel Akashi nuzzling his wet hair, and the gesture was so familiar and comforting that he nearly let the tears fall anyway.

_Stupid, stupid boyfriend. Why do I even love you in the first place?_

Kuroko's breathing petered out into the slow, steady exhales of sleep as Akashi held him, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

He thought he knew the reason behind Kuroko's sudden forwardness in the bathroom. It was most likely linked to the unfortunate accidents that the blunette had been getting into all week.

Was Kuroko so upset about it that he had chosen to interpret Akashi's words wrongly?

**Yes, but it cannot be helped, and you know it.**

Sighing again, he squeezed the body in his arms a little more tightly, pressing a light kiss to his nape.

"I love you, you know." His voice was harsh and roughened, and he could feel the strain on his as-of-yet not completely healed vocal chords. The blunette stirred briefly, but otherwise gave no indication that he had heard Akashi.

**Better that you not know, and think that it is mere selfishness that stops me from speaking to you, rather than know the truth and have your entire life destroyed.**

**I love you, Tetsuya.**

**I'll die for you if I need to.**

**I almost did.**

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone didn't get it, the brackets when Akashi's speaking (the sentences in bold) are what he's actually trying to say, while the non-brackets are what Kuroko interpreted it as. This only applies for their bathtub fight.
> 
> Oh, and people who are looking for a sequel, it's called Hazardous Red and Gold, and is part 2 of this series :)
> 
> And no, no more chapters. All the parts in this series are meant to be one shots.


End file.
